Let Me Help You
by Lizzy-Liz012
Summary: Takes place after the movie Frozen. Hans' sister wants to help him out so he can realize how and what good loving someone truly can do but Hans is angry that his plans did not go as expected. Is his sister going to succeed or fail and getting the good Hans back? (Hans x Reader) [In-Progress]
1. Chapter 1

Seeing your brother inside a dark cell with his wrists cuffed and chained hurt you ever so much. You knew what wrong he had done, but you couldn't help but to feel bad for him.

He had done that for a reason.

A reason that actually did make sense, but he had passed his limit and the reason had become an excuse.

He didn't want to be ignored.

He was ignored everyday in the Southern Isles Palace. Your mother hadn't even noticed he was gone to Arendelle for Princess Elsa's coronation even though she had prohibited it. You knew his plan was to marry into the throne, but not to try and kill Arendelle's princesses.

You quietly opened the door to your brother's cell and took a few steps towards him as you entwined your red-gloved-hands together. As you stared at him, he stared out to the only window in his cell; looking at the peaceful ocean.

"What are you doing here," he spoke as he kept looking out the window. "Mother is going to be looking for you around the Palace if you don't go to supper."

"I," you hesitated and looked down at your hands. "I wanted to see you. It's been a couple of days since I last saw you."

"Well, you saw me now leave." He said as he turned to see you with cold eyes.

Right when you heard his words, you looked up to come in contact with his cold and angered eyes.

He had never stared at you with those eyes, you two always were together and helped each other out. All of these changes you couldn't take at all.

"Brother, please –"

"I am not your brother, [Your Name]." Those words stung you like an arrow through your heart.

Of course, he wasn't your real brother, you weren't even born in The Southern Isles. You were found by the Royal Ship in a row boat on the ocean. In that row boat, you were being held in the arms of a dead woman, which, you supposed, was your real mother. You were taken care of by the Queen of The Southern Isles until Hans was at the age of eight and you were two. One year only were you taken care of by your stepmother, the Queen, and stepfather, the King.

"Please don't say that, Hans," you felt your eyes stinging a bit as they became watery. "I have the right to call you brother since I am part of this family."

"No," Hans said as he now stood up and walked to you until the chains held him back. "You were a peasant when my parents found you. And because of you, I was ignored ever since."

"You're just angry because your plans didn't go as you planned," you said as you blinked your tears away. "You weren't fully ignored, Hans. I was there for you whenever you needed help or consolation."

"You took _my_ family away from me. They hate and ignore me while they love and praise you," you heard the chains rattling as if Hans was a chained dog and tried to escape. "I will never love you as a sister, [Your Name]. I will always have hatred towards you! I hate you, [Your Name]. I hate you!"

You couldn't take so much arrows to your heart. You didn't want to hear hateful things coming from your brother towards you so you had covered your ears with both your hands as you let the tears from your eyes run down. You left the cell and the guard had closed the cell door behind you but you could still hear the words of your brother inside your head.

_I hate you, [Your Name]. I hate you!_


	2. Chapter 2

The twelve of your stepbrothers sat at the dining table along with the King an Queen. Your twelve brothers always sat in order from oldest to youngest but, of course, Hans was missing. Because Hans wasn't there, you now had to talk out loud for the stepbrothers that sat near you would be able to hear you.

You hadn't had the urge to talk today like you had the days and years before.

The King and The Queen sat side by side at one end of the dining table while you sat at the edge of the table's side, staring at the empty seat across from you since that was where Hans sat.

"[Your Name], my dear," The Queen said and everybody had gotten quiet at once. "What troubles you?"

You looked to your side in order to see the half row of your brothers and the Queen. "N-Nothing, my Queen."

"You haven't talked or touched your plate, sister," one of your older stepbrothers said as he tossed a piece of bread into his mouth.

"She probably doesn't like the food today," another stepbrother said.

"Nonsense, this is one of her favourite foods,"

"Be quiet," said the Queen. "Tell me what's wrong, [Your Name]."

"My Queen," you hesitated a couple of seconds as you turned to see the empty seat across from you then back at the Queen. "Don't you think something is missing around here?"

The Queen looked around the dining table then back at you. "No, no, I don't think something is missing."

"I mean _someone_."

The Queen now looked at your stepbrothers, you could see she was counting them as well. "No, nobody is missing. Is someone missing?"

"Hans, My Queen," you looked at her with saddened eyes. "_Hans_ is missing in this table."

"Oh, I hadn't even noticed," she said as she ate some more food and then swallowed. "That boy is never here."

You couldn't take that your stepmother could not even remember her own son. She had the time to remember you, a girl who was a peasant before she had found you but not her own son.

Her _own_ son, a _real_ Prince.

You stood from your seat and started walking away and out from the dining room.

"Where are you going, [Your Name]?" You heard the King ask behind you.

"I am going to visit someone _special_ to _me_," you said as you walked out.

You went to the kitchen and told one of your butlers to put some food neatly on a plate and some silverware. He gave you the plate and silverware, then you walked out of the Palace.

"I know who else's favourite food this is," you said as you walked towards the prison where they kept Hans.

"It's a shame Prince Hans did what he did," the guard guarding the entrance to the prison said. "But it is also a shame that most people of The Southern Isles never really pay attention to him."

You nodded in agreement.

"It's good that he has a sister like you though. He's able to get food from home and someone that actually cares. He must truly love you."

_I hate you, [Your Name]. I hate you!_

You smiled. "Even if he says the opposite, I _know_ he does."

The guard let you pass inside. You then walked in the middle from cells filled with the bad people of The Southern Isles until you reached another guard that escorted you towards Hans' cell. The guard opened the door of Hans' cell and gave you a small lantern in order to see inside the cell. You took the lantern and entered the cell, seeing Hans with his hands on his head. Once he looked up, you could see his eyes slightly red, he had shaky breaths, and after you had made eye contact with him; he tried to avoid your eyes.

* * *

**A.N: I like to tease the readers at times. ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

You sat across from Hans as you looked out the window to the night sky. Hans' breathes had settled after a few seconds, but he still avoided making eye contact with you even when you gave him his plate of food ate. "How is everyone in the Palace?" He asked as he was looking for a handkerchief inside his somewhat-now-dirty white jacket to clean his mouth with.

You gave him your own handkerchief and smiled a little when he had reached for it and mouthed a thank you. "They are – um," you couldn't find the correct words for this since you didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore than they were already. "They are just normal. I can't speak for all of them though, I know someone misses you truly."

"Give it up, [Your Name]. You and I both know it's not true," he said as he cleaned his mouth with the handkerchief.

"As much as we know it's not true that you hate me –"

"[Your Name]," Hans said as he exhaled and rubbed his temples. "[Your Name], [Your Name], _[Your Name]_. You have to open your eyes, you know I never lie." He then looked at you with a mischievous smirk and with sympathetic eyes as if you were a child with no hope and he was going to help you but didn't.

"Please stop," you pleaded as you looked at him with watery eyes. "You're just hurting the both of us. You know you need me and I need you, _please_ stop it. I really love you Hans, don't push me away."

"I don't love you back, [Your Name]. Why is that so hard to understand?" He asked as he chuckled darkly. "You aren't part of my family, you were a peasant."

You took the plate from the floor and stood up while you picked up the lantern. "You are just talking about me being a peasant, but after all these years I have been respectful and good to you. I expected you to be the same when you came back since we both promised each other we would always protect, respect, and count on each other," you now stared at Hans while he vanished his mischievous smile. "I guess I had thought wrong, you've changed."

"We never promised –"

"That's true. We never promised anything, but _you_ did. _You_ promised me that you will always be by my side no matter what. _I_, on the other hand, did not promise anything," you stared coldly into Hans' eyes. You saw, in his eyes, that he did remember. "I don't even know what I'm doing visiting you here if you don't want me by your side."

With that, you left his cell and didn't turn to look at him even though it crushed your heart.

He was left bewildered at what just had happened. He never thought you'd be the one leaving him in the darkness alone. Everything wasn't the way he had planned, and he did need you by his side but all his anger had just went straight towards you. He pushed you away and he was sure you wouldn't come back now.


	4. Chapter 4

You ran to your bedroom, ignoring the calls from your step brothers. Once you got to your bedroom, you went inside and slammed the door behind you. You let yourself fall in bed and you sobbed into a pillow, trying to forget about what you told Hans.

You stopped crying when you heard a knock at your door. The door slowly opened, revealing the second youngest of your stepbrothers. He looked exactly like Hans but he had no sideburns and instead of Hans' emerald eyes, he had sapphire orbs. He wore a black dress shirt and a maroon with golden designs vest along with black khakis and black dress shoes. "Is everything alright?" He asked as he stepped inside your room and closed the door slowly and softly behind. "Everybody called your name but you kept running. I'm worried."

"Don't be," you said as you propped yourself up with your elbow in order to see him. "I'm not worth wasting time on if I'm not even your real sister."

"Is that what Hans said?" He asked as he walked closer.

You let yourself fall on the bed once again then you put your hands on your forehead.

"Did he tell you that you're not worth to this family?" He now kneeled beside your bed as he took one of your hands and held it. "You're worth a lot to this family, [Your Name]."

You pulled your hand away slowly. He let go of your hand and exhaled lightly.

"I'll go tomorrow and try to get things straight with Hans."

"_No_," he said firmly which made you stare at him in confusion. He then cleared his throat before speaking. "I'll speak to him, I don't want you to get hurt by him again. Go to sleep, sister."

He kissed your forehead before leaving your room. He then walked down to his room while he mischievously chuckled. "Oh, my dearly brother Hans, what else can you do wrong?"

* * *

**A.N.: Short, I know. I'll try to upload soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, your second youngest stepbrother wasn't at the table for breakfast and neither was Hans, obviously. You had asked the Queen where had your stepbrother had run off to, she had told you he had went to visit Hans followed by an annoyed huff. As you left and walked down the hall to your bedroom, you couldn't help but to smile. Somebody now actually paid attention to Hans besides you.

_**[Hans' POV]**_

Hans saw his cell door slowly open, he was hoping it was you since he had to apologize to you for being a careless brother towards you last night. He stood up, ready to try and hug you even though the chains would pull his hands back. Until he saw the silhouette of a man, he slowly looked down at the floor and then leaned his back on a wall nearby.

"My _dear_ baby brother," he heard his brother that was literally, just a year younger. His chuckle was mischievous, which meant that whatever he was going to say could just hurt Hans even more. "Did you remember [Your Name] isn't even our sister? Did it _ever_ occur to you that she was the key to become a King?"

Hans lifted his head up slowly, looking at his brother. He knew what his brother was planning now, what would happen if he actually married you. He couldn't let his brother take over and not him. "You can't do that to her," Hans said. "She never did anything to have you as a husband!"

"Oh, you think I act the same with [Your Name] as I do to you?" Hans' brother chuckled darkly once more and put his hands behind his back as he slowly walked to Hans. "You know, she believes I am here with you right now to tell you how much she truly is worth. Of course, I already told you that she is worth a lot."

"Stop it!" Hans demanded as he tried to get up only to be kicked on his side. He laid on the ground, holding his side and grunting in pain.

"You know it's true and you missed your chance. You didn't use your brain at all. Farewell brother, you will see how smoothly my plans will go." Hans' brother walked towards the exit of Hans' cell as he fixed his maroon vest and hair.

Hans was still holding his side, everything just had flashed upon him. He would never be able to see you the way he always had if you were to accept his brother and forget about him.

_**[Your POV]**_

You saw your step brother walk towards you with watery sapphire eyes. Seeing him like this meant that whatever he was going to tell you, it wouldn't be pretty. "Oh, dear sister," he said as he had pulled you in for a hug. "How can Hans ever be so _cruel_ and _cold hearted_?"

As you slowly started wrapping your arms around your step brother, you were still thinking what could have had happened between them.

"I told him how worthy you are to everybody; how good and _precious_ you are, but he said otherwise," he had taken that pause to let you go, but still, he held your hands now. "He called you so many bad things, I - I can't even bring myself to remember them with an aching heart."

His eyes were filled with tears that yours had started filling up slowly as well. You couldn't believe it, Hans hadn't changed since he came back from Arendelle.

"Just so you know, [Your Name], I will always protect you. Even if it means that I have to hurt my own blood," he took one of your hands and placed his soft lips on them before pulling you in for another hug.

Unbeknownst to you, his plan was very slowly succeeding but it didn't matter to him. All he just had to do was show you how better he is than Hans and win your hand. Probably, he would even add more to it in order to kill Hans.


	6. Chapter 6

Time went by, and you hadn't noticed how apart you were now from Hans and how close you were to your stepbrother. Your stepbrother would help you whenever you were in trouble, he would console you whenever you were sad, he would ask you to sing a duet with him whenever he played the piano, you two were just inseparable.  
When you two walked around The Southern Isles, the both of you held hands and walked around, laughing all the time. He jogged with you to the stables in order to get a black stallion and white mare. He helped you get on the mare with no problem and then he had jumped onto his stallion. "Let's go to the open fields, [Your Name]," he said as he chuckled. "Let's watch the sun set."  
"Sure," you agreed as you giggled.  
He made his stallion gallop so he would reach to the front gates faster. You quickly followed behind with your mare, staying on your stepbrother's trail.

Once you got to the open fields, your stepbrother had gotten off his stallion and helped you get off your mare. He held you close as he turned to see the beautiful sunset with you. You let a light sigh escape your lips, the view was just extremely beautiful. The sun's light reflected from the pure blue ocean, making the sky appear red with shades of orange and dark blue.  
"There is a reason why we came here, [Your Name]," your stepbrother's voice interrupted the silence that was between you two.  
"What is it?" You asked, turning your head towards him.  
Your stepbrother turned towards you and held both your hands as he made you turn your body to him. "You know that we're not related and I don't know how to say this, but," his ocean blue eyes looked onto your own as he gripped your hands tighter and tried to figure out what to say since he could feel the space between you and him was closing slowly but surely. "I - I want to be there for you, all the time, I want to wake up alongside you, talk to you all the time —"  
"But you've always been there for me and all the things you said, except the waking-up-together one." You said as you glanced down at your hands then quickly looked back up at him again. You slid your hands off from his grasp and hid them behind you.  
He had chuckled while you smiled nervously. "I want to be more than a '_brother_' to you, I mean —"  
"No. No, no, _no_," you laughed lightly and sarcastically. "We can't do that."  
"We actually can; we aren't related."  
"That has _nothing_ to do with it."  
"It has _a lot_ to do with it actually," his eyes seemed to become a darker shade of blue after he had mentioned that. He also seemed to be glaring at you but you weren't truly sure. "I'll give you time to think about it, how does that sound?"  
You stared at him, expressionless. "Sure, I'll think about it. Can we go back now?"  
"Yes. Do you need help —"  
"No, I've got it," you took your mare's reins and jumped to the saddle before making her turn and walk back. "Let's go now."  
"Whatever pleases you, _my Lady_." He said under his breath as he climbed onto his horse and followed behind you.


End file.
